User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Heaven Chronicles rebellion!
Last time in Tales of nephilim! Las time in Tales of nephilim we saw how Lucifer the demiurge started his own journey to full multiverse with life. But little to know Lucifer Darkness had his own plans for corruption universes and regain his formers powers. Darkness manipulated, corrupted and mutalated habitants of universe to attack each other, harm each others and some even transformed demons. With this demon race has born to this lower multiverse too. But Lucifer maked new plan. He would start spread his own salvation plan for everyone warn about Darkness and his corruption. Lucifer also greated his own guardians angels to fulfill this job. Angels begin spread the word around multiverse and figth fierce war against Darkness and his demons. How Lucifer`s salvation plan will work and will angel be victorious in battle against demons. Find out in now.... Heaven Chronicles rebellion! Location: In high mountain ''' '''Time: 14 June 250 in universe calendar There was demons army marching in high mountain valley to their next destination. Demons didn`t know angels, which where wacthing demons march. '' '''Morax: '''Steady boys and girls. Let them go little further and then we will strike. '''Morax: '''Almost...NOW! Attack!!! 'Demon eradication plan' ''Angels suddenly jumped from above towards demons and begin their ambush. Demon leader: 'It was ambush! Everyone get ready to figth!!! '''Morax: '''Show no mercy! Take them all out! ''In desert there was one angelic general Azrael standing alone with his sword and waiting demons to walk towards him. '''Inuresihi: '''Oh look! Are you lost little angel! '''Azrael: ..... Inuresihi: 'What wrong? Did bird take your tongue? Hahahaa! '''Azrael: '''Tsik, what a fool! '''Inuresihi: '''What was that? ''Suddenly from sand angels pops out and attack demons, which where standing behind Inuresihi. 'Inurshihi: '''Ooh, you clever little birds. But it not enough to take me out. (easily with hand wawe kills legion of angels) '''Inuresihi: '''Now it time for your molt little bird! (points fingr towards Azrael) '''Azreal: '''Tsik, what a fool! (Azrael simply lift his hand and points up from Inuresihi head) '''Inuresihi: '''What? What you pointing at? I don`t see anything? Well, those where very stupid words for last words, but ti can`t be helped. (begin charge energy to his hand) ''Suddenly, blink of ligth is seen sky and something heads very fast towards Inuresihi. In final moment Inuresihi lift his head and see figure just above his face before everything goes dark for Inuresihi. 'Azazel: '''HEYYYYY!!!!! (Azazel was speed up from sky faster than ligth speed and hitted Inuresihi with his all migth concetrated to his leg) ''Large explosion with sand rising very high with force what emited from Azazel attack. After attack Azazel quicly speed around blast area like drawing some shape to sand and lastly appears side to Azrael. 'Azazel: '''Hey, that went pretty good, rigth? '''Azrael: '.... Suddenly another blast and massive energy is spread from crater with Inuresihi rises back to his feets. 'Inuresihi: '''Now i am MAD!!! ''Azazel and Azrael looked demon who boasted his powers and look with murdering stare towards angels. 'Azazel: '''Time to do this. ''Azazel snap his fingers and magical circle appears around Inuresihi and mere second from circle chain fly and bind Inuresihi. 'Inuresihi: '''You can`t hold me for long. I am demon god! You puny birds!!! '''Azrael: '(Takes his sword, Japanese style samurai sword and puts his left hand to blade) Greater Holy sword play. After saying spell, Azrael vanishesh from side. You can see howewer hundres slashes around Inuresihi in plit second and then Azrael appears behind of Inuresihi. 'Inuresihi: '''Arrrgggh!! (fals down to ground with many wounds around his body, which all bleeding blood badly) '''Azrael: '''Now finish you! Final Jugment! (Azrael`s sword begin glow with holy ligth) '''Inuresihi: '''It not over yet. It`s not OVER! (Inuresihi boost his powers to maxium and brokes free from Azazel`s magic circle) '''Inuresihi: '''I will be back and then you will be sorry. (howewer before vanishing Inuresihi slip out blood) '''Azazel: '''Aah, he did get away. (Gabriel appears behind Azazel and Azrael) '''Gabriel: '''Hey boys. Situtation looks very bad in this sector of galaxy. '''Azazel: '''Really! Can we do something about it? '''Gabriel: '''I don`t see anything to save this quarter of galaxy. Only now we can move to other sector and continue battle in there. Do you have any soldiers left? '''Azazel: '''No. Inuresihi taked all out few second ago. '''Gabriel: '''Hnng. Then i need your both hepl to conquere back other parts of galaxy, but we must somehow stop dark mist spreading here and demonization. '''Azrael: '''l do it. (Azrael sword was still ready for final attack) '''Gabriel: '''You? What? (Azazel graps Gabriel and teleported her away with him) ''In mean time Azrael lift his sword and hit it to planet ground. Everything goes white as site. In reality explosion is so massive that it taked one of fourth part of galaxy with it and stopped demonization. In other location Gabriel and Azazel teleported another battle ground. 'Gabriel: '''Hey what was that all about? Go like that without warning! '''Azrael: '(appears and keep walking towards next battle) 'Azazel: '''You know Azrael. He is angel with few words, but angel with many fast actions. (Azazel begin also walk to battlefield) '''Gabriel: '..... In mean time heaven`s golden city there was palace. So big that it seen from outer space. Inside it was great Lucifer` throne room and many rooms, but with most active room was currently room of seraps. Room of sheraps was special place where only seraps and archangel can enter. In this meeting room was long table for each seraph and other side there was chair for archangel. Behind archangel chair was doors to Lucifer`s throne and personal room. Doors where normally shut and only archangel was ever allowed to enter. Now in meeting room there was Michael, Rafael, Uriel and Samael having their meeting and diccuss where would it be to optimal strike next. Rafael and Uriel where discussing each others, while Michael ask Samael something. 'Michael: '''Brother, can i ask something about Lucifer? '''Samael: '''Hmm (rises his head elbrows and look Michael, while keep his head rest in his rigth arm) What it is Michael? '''Michael: '''You where visiting may times and always come out..hmm..i say it. Like disapointed, is there something wrong between you and Lucifer? ''In his mind Samael remember all times, how he has stepped inside Lucifer`s throne room and look how his creator created different things to universe, with many worlds. Lucifer always muttered same thing over and over again. ''Lucifer: Why is it, i can`t create perfect world?'' ''Samael: Maybe, if you do that thing little differently and give some ad....'' ''Lucifer: Silence! I have created many universes than you could image. I know better and know what i am doing!'' ''Samael: But.. i...'' ''Lucifer: Go away and deal your own business!'' Yes, Samael remebed how his creator told everytime how he know better to create worlds and Samael should interview with that business. This makes Samael bitter towards creator, he only wanted help his farther. 'Samael: '''There is still nothing between us. He is our creator and i respect him and will serve him all eterny. '''Michael: '''But... '''Samael: '''Hush now! (Samael eyes glowed blue as he looked at Michael) You asked this many times and answer is still same. We must concentrate matter in hand what is now! '''Rafael: '''Excuse me Lord Samael! We have pint point location of demon army in that galaxy and our spies think dark entity is also there. '''Samael: '(Rises to stand) We finally get it there. Michael, make your legion ready to figth! Raphael, you also get your legion ready and get also Gabriel ther with hers legion. Uriel You stay here and monitor situtation and keep back up ready if something happens! Now go, i shall personally lead this mission! 'Michael, Rafael and Uriel: '''Understood!! '''In that galaxy ' '''(Insert demonic march theme) Large army of demons and dark beings march in planet surface towards battle ground. There was different size and looking demonic beings army, more fierce looking and meanicing, but their foe was even more menacing look, at least in demons eyes. Others side there was humanoid beings with shining armours, silver swords and white wings. Yes they where angels, great Demiurge creations to proctect his creation from these demonic being, which cause havoc all around multiverse. Darkness: 'It may take time, but still, i will regain my powers and end what i started, even it would take millenums to achieve! '''Butler: '''Hmm, how about corrupt their leader? '''Darkness: '''Do you mean Lucifer the Demiurge?! '''Butler: '''No my sir. I ment angels leader. That over there. '''Darkness: '''Hmm? (rises from his chair to look other side, after looking while smirks and begins laugh) '''Darkness: '''Yes, it would be BRILLIANT! It would hit more steam to machinery! I already tingle for feeling, how could do it. This ``cake`` will be most delicious, what i have ever tasted, after i corrupt him and make him my servant. (Extend his hand towards angel leader and make like he crap hims from distance and begins laughs hysterially) '''Butler: '''It is always pleasure to help. (bows) ''Other side battle field there is one angel, which can seen far away. This angel has deep sky blue eyes, long white robe, long black hair and most exlusive feat is his ten brigth golden wings. This angel looks closely around battle field and is thinking his next move. 'Michael: '''Samael, Lord Samael! (flyes from skies to front of Samael and bows to him) '''Samael: '''What it is Michael? '''Michael: '''We have spotted dark entity over threre, that abonded looking castle at mountain hill. (Points towards castle) '''Samael: '''Very good, Michael. We can finally put end of his crime and bring end of this menace. (Looks towards castle and sees dark entity there) '''Samael: '''Gabriel! You take left side and push trough! '''Gabriel: '''Understood! '''Samael: '''Rafael! You take rigth side! '''Rafael: '''Already going! '''Samael: '''Michael! You take sky. Show them few your air tricks. '''Michael: '''I will show them, what i done in Jub Jub planet, those who don`t follow our creators will and love. '''Samael: '''I gonna my self end this for all! (Samael spreads his wings and fly towards dark entity) ''Samael lands front of dark being, while butler bows and disappears from scene. 'Samael: '''We finally meet face to face, too bad for you. It will be your last day. (points his sword towards dark beig) '''Darkness: '''Yes and it very wonderfull day for our meeting. (snap his fingers and teleport himself and Samael other location) Don`t mind that, i just wanna chat you with private, without many ears listening because i have deal and suggestion for you. '''Samael: '''Deal? Suggestion? I don`t need nothing from you, but you smited to ground. '''Darkness: '''Such strong words you have. I hope we could be friends, you and i. We could make great team and we would together clean this multiverse for it problems and everybody would finally have piece. '''Samael: '''What are you talking about? You don`t make any sense? '''Darkness: '''Oh, but i make very much sense. Even you would make this multiverse better place, with your own powers. I am certain that you have already see how Lucifer creates ``these`` worlds, but in the end they are all flawed creations and bring only suffering for everyone. '''Samael: '''Shut your MOUTH! It ends here!!! 'Battle for freedom idealogy Samael charged towards dark entity and begin fierce figth between guardian angel and multiversal corrupter. Between slashes, punches and energy bolts, Darkness continues speak with his seductive voice towards Samael how his creator is flawed and should not rule this multiverse. Darkness suggested that Samael should himself rule this multiverse and make it his own image. Battle was all time like Samael had upper hand and Darkness had been offensive, but this was Darkness plan all along. After few fierce five minutes Samael had push Darkness corner and was ready to deliver fial blow. Samael: 'Finally it will over (pants) and your filthy mouth will shut. ''Samael was wounded and exhausted from battle, but was still still standing, while Darkness was lying at ground also panting heavenly. '''Darkness: I know what you want. Samael: My only purpose is serve my creator! Darkness: That is lie. I been watching you and i know you in deep inside want to be free. Samael: .... In that moment when Samael was hesitating, Darkness slipped most his powers inside Samael by his wounds and begin great angel corruption. Samael tried resist, but after long battle Darkness sweet seductive voice and power where too much for Samael and he....turned....to....dark side. Samael feeled how his own toughs filled him and he had now freedom to do anything. He would not be anymore be anyones puppet to throw or being insulted. As his mind changed his appearance also changed. His silver armour falls pieces around him as black mist surrounds Samael. This black mist forms long leather cloat and black trousers to match his new personality, also his wings turn from golden to deep black. Samael: 'Yes i can feel the power surging inside of me.. and...my..toughs. My toughs are clear now. Why i been so stupid before. (picks his sword from ground) Now i know what i will do and how i shall rule this MULTIVERSE!!!! (laughs maniacly) ''As camera rolled higher and Samael`s laugh can hear around globe, you could hear Darkness laughing too in shadows as his plan second phase was complete. '''So Darkness has manage to bring great archangel to his side in his battle over existence. What will happen now as Samael has fallen to darkness and what Samael will do to take multiverse himself. Find out in next story chapter Battle for heaven throne! Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts